corpse_party_fan_fiction_storysfandomcom-20200214-history
Corpse Party: Stupid love, Sibling love..? Chapter 1
Stupid Love, Sibling Love..? - Chapter 1 "Dammit, Kizami! Stop getting in my way!" Yuuto scolded. "Shut up! There's no way I'll let you hurt my brother!!" Setsuna Replied. It happens all the time.. This kind of thing. Specially between two sets of siblings. Yuuto and Yukalina Tidako along with Chi and Setsuna Kizami. Yuuto and Setsuna are rather protective with their siblings, making their relationship what you'd call, a Hate-Hate relationship. "Guys? Shouldn't we be focusing on finding a way out of here?" Chi suggested. "I guess you're right, Chi-nii.." Setsuna agreed. "Tch.. As long as you stay away from my sister, we'll have no problems, Chido." Yuuto warned. "Don't call me Chido! Dumbass!" Chi said, annoyed. The group proceeded to exploring the.. School? Or wherever they are to find a way out. "Damn, this place it big.." Chi sighed. "Obviously," said Yuuto. Setsuna glared at Yuuto who glared back at her. Yukalina, after everything, continued to hide behind Yuuto, wary of the Kizami siblings. "Ahhh!" Setsuna screamed. They looked at her only to see that the floor beneath her has collapsed. "Setsuna!" Chi called out, quickly reaching for her hand but he failed to reach it. "It can't be helped," Yuuto sighed, grabbing Setsuna's hand and saving her. "Thanks, Baka Yuuto," she thanked him half-heartedly. "Tch! Is that how you thank someone?!" Yuuto angrily ranted. "We don't have time for these childish fights, guys," said Chi. "Yeah, Yeah. Sure, Chido." Yuuto rudely complied. "I told you not to call me that, bastard!" Chi grunted. Once again, the fight temporarily stopped as they head in further to the second wing. "Onii-Chan.. I'm cold.." Yukalina whimpered. "Eh.. Then, you can use my jacket if you want." Yuuto handed over his jacket and she wore it. Chi looked over to Setsuna seeing her tremble. "You're cold too, aren't you?" He asked. "Eh? N-no.. I'm find, don't worry about me," Setsuna said with a soft smile. "You're definitely not fine, stupid," He said, putting his blazer over her head. "..." Setsuna, accepting defeat, decided to accept the blazer and stopped arguing. "Well, at least you're not a bad brother." Yuuto teased. "Shut up," Chi simply replied with Yuuto smirking at his reaction. Once again, the temporary peace begun as they reached the basement or as others call, the bomb shelter. The siblings stayed close to each other, making sure not to lose each other in the darkness. "Gah.. It's rather dark here.." said Chi, sweat dropping. "We don't have a single thing to light the way plus our phones are getting messed up.." Yuuto sighed in reply. Understandably, the two girls remained quiet while walking in the darkness, relying on their brothers for assistance. They continued to venture the basement until out of nowhere, a very strong earthquake occurred. Some force pushed Chi and Lina away from their siblings and all of a sudden, a big, dark, hole opened beneath the two, causing then to fall. "Lina!!" Yuuto ran for the hole as fast as he can. "Chi-nii.." Setsuna silently called out, unable to move. The moment Yuuto reached the hole, it had already closed. And just like that, Lina and Chi.. We're sucked into another closed space. ______________________________________________________________________________________ First fanfic that I'm actually writing because of creativity instead if boredom. Oh well, Chi Kizami and Yukalina Yidako are Ocs of other people and I do not hold any right over them~ :3